


Tower Trial

by PatPrecieux



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Epilogue/Missing Scene, M/M, Magic, Parental Mrs. Hudson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/pseuds/PatPrecieux
Summary: Like Rapunzel, Sherlock has found his hero and true love in his tower. There WAS only one bed and they WERE towermates, but between Once Upon a Time and The End there lies this Fractured Fairytale. Come see.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 30
Kudos: 45





	Tower Trial

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sherlock, Sherlock, Let Down Your Scarf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366012) by [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie). 



> This is an Epilogue/Missing Scene to ChrisCalledMeSweetie's brilliant "Sherlock, Sherlock Let Down Your Scarf". It was written at the author's request and is a crossover, of sorts, of my "Johnlock ❤️'s notjustmom".
> 
> It's not necessary to read that but, if you haven't had the pleasure, please read Sweetie's for both entertainment and context. Otherwise this will all be nonsense, if it isn't already. Now, let us begin.

"And so the two were joined, and they lived happily ever after." - ChrisCalledMeSweetie.

Yes, eventually and inevitably - but there is more to the tale.

Being a good witch of great virtue, Martha Hudson relied not only on her powers and wiles but also the assistance of her 'magical familiars' in her continued quest to protect her foster son Sherlock. Thus it was that one such minion swooped down from a cloudless sky one day bearing a message.

The Great Grey Owl, silvery feathers glimmering in the sun, entered the garden with a bark of alarm. "Mistress Martha, I come to raise a warning."

She regarded the regal bird with distress. "Pray tell Gregory, what news?" ~ Here it must be noted that the Owl had once been in service of the evil King Jim as Captain of the Guard. When he refused the King's decree to murder the young Sherlock, he was pursued into the forest by the King's soldiers with orders to 'cut out his heart'. To save him and reward his bravery, Mrs. Hudson transformed him to his current state, leaving his human voice intact. In return for her kindness, he became a fierce protector of the boy in the tower.~

"A stranger has invaded the tower, Mistress. He feigned your voice, spoke the magic words and climbed the scarf. As I departed, they were disrobing and I fear mischief is afoot."

Now let it be known that the good witch was most prudent in the use of her spells so as not to draw undue attention, but here needs must. In a flash she materialized at the base of the tower. "Sherlock, Sherlock, let down your scarf", she cried. ~ Before you inquire, she felt that suddenly appearing in the room might prove inadvisable. This was a most astute assumption as Sherlock and Doctor Watson had just settled quite comfortably in bed both naked as if fresh from the womb.~

"What the bloody hell Sherlock?!"

"My foster mother. Make haste, John, our clothes. She scales the tower swiftly as a spritely maiden."

Before both feet were firmly on the floor, her voice rang out. "Who dares to breach the sanctity of this tower and accost my son?"

"Good mother, please don't trouble yourself. This is John, a soldier and Doctor and a man of great honour. He sought only to rescue me thinking the tower was my prison."

Her eyes flashed, "He means to take you from me?!"

"No. When informed of my devotion to you, he agreed to stay here. He admires me greatly, finding my deductions and music amazing. I am taken with him as well."

Suppressing a chuckle, she smoothed his dark curls and made a great show of straightening his clothes. "As I see young man. Well then, Master John, what say you to this?"

"I will defend Sherlock against all harm, and I pledge him my heart."

"We shall see. I will tolerate your presence to begin, but I will be watching you. Fail Sherlock at your peril."

So it was that Sherlock and John began to make a life together. Never far from John's mind however was the witch's admonishment, "I WILL be watching you". Little did he know.

👁🦉👁🦉👁🦉👁🦉👁🦉👁🦉👁🦉👁🦉👁🦉👁🦉👁🦉👁🦉👁🦉

In her comfy chair, Martha sipped a potion of herbs from her garden and spoke to the tall guilded frame on the wall. "Magic mirror made by me, show me now what I must see. Is my Sherlock's treated well? If not I'll send that John to hell."

A male figure with a long nose and red hair gazed out at her from the mirror, at once disdainful and curious. "Goodly witch as is my task, I will show you what you ask."

Thus it was that daily Martha observed her charges. There were experiments, music and the occasional row, but she was pleased to see her Sherlock flourish under the care of his John, even eating. She would allow it to continue, for now.

Then came the day when gathering herbs and flowers, brewing potions and casting spells detained the witch from her 'visit' to the tower until the moon was rising. 

"Magic mirror at this hour, carry me into the tower. I wish to see by evening's light that my Sherlock is alright."

A sleepy voice droned from the frame. "Goodly witch as is my task, I will show you what you ask."

To her consternation and secret delight, she was greeted by the vision of the two men deep in the throes of passion. At first tempted to look away, she instead arose, cleaned the mirror and resumed her 'observations'.

Strangely, after that, Martha seldom consulted the mirror in daylight hours preferring to wait until the sky darkened and the stars shined.

On one particular evening, she again summoned the mirror. "Mirror, mirror, oh so bright take me flying in the night. Show me my boys high above in their bed and so in love."

The mirror screeched in such anguish that Gregory left his perch in the trees and flew to investigate.

"Goodly witch as is my task, I MUST show you what you ask. But though I know that this will vex, I simply CANNOT watch more sex! Tongues and teeth and bare arsed skin, truly Mistress I'm done in. For here I hang alone and sad mourning what I might have had. My heart fair broke, my soul so bent for want of love and sentiment."

Moved beyond measure, the owl brushed the face in the glass with his feathers as if wiping away tears in sympathy and affection.

The old woman came to stand before them glowing with an aura of lavender all around her. She touched both Owl and mirror and in a puff of smoke Gregory was made flesh once more. A handsome man with a beautiful smile, strands of silver hair and his uniform untouched.

Seeing his confusion, she spoke. "You once said you would happily remain an owl, dear Gregory, as you had been spurned by your heart's desire. What you could not know is that there had been another child born of the Holmes' before Sherlock. Mycroft was raised by the father of our cruel King Jim without care and he vowed to never permit himself to feel."

She turned to the mirror. "Mycroft was the young man who you desired when he laboured in the name of the monarchy. Sadly, he discovered my 'secrets' and threatened to tell the new King. That could not happen but neither could I slay the brother of my sweet Sherlock. I cast a spell placing him in this mirror with the promise that the enchantment would be lifted when he found his need for love once more."

She gently took Gregory's arm, "Place your hand into the mirror and bid your soulmate come to you."

Trusting the witch with the pureness of his heart, he reached into the glass only to feel a hand clasp his in return. He pulled back his hand and the mirror vanished.

Martha nodded her approval as they moved into each other's arms and embraced. "'Tis true", she whispered, "love will thaw a frozen heart."

❄️❤️❄️❤️❄️❤️❄️❤️❄️❤️❄️❤️❄️❤️❄️❤️❄️❤️❄️❤️❄️❤️❄️❤️❄️❤️

From that day on, all was well in the Kingdom. Sherlock and John were released from the tower and came to rule the land in the Royal Castle with Mycroft and Gregory as their family and advisors. 

Martha, now deprived of her magic mirror, ceased her ardent 'watchfulness' of her foster son and his husband. But truth be told she WAS known to sit before her crystal ball on nights when the moon was full, just to make certain all was right in the world and, of course, for science.

You well might ask then, what became of evil King Jim? Legend has it that one day he disappeared never to be seen again. However, should you happen upon this Kingdom and find yourself in Mrs. Hudson's magic garden, go to the pond. There you will find a school of the most glorious goldfish resplendent in the brightest of gleaming orange hues. They spend their days swimming lazily around the fountain at its center.

The sculpture is a large toad covered in warts. Its mouth is open in surprise as streams of rainbow coloured water pour forth from it into the pond. The toad's eyes are filled with a stoney fury and on its head rests a moss encrusted crown.

🐸👑🐸👑🐸👑🐸👑🐸👑🐸👑🐸👑🐸👑🐸👑🐸👑🐸👑🐸👑🐸👑

The tale now fully told my friends means we have truly reached The End. So I proclaim with joy and laughter " And they lived happily ever after".

🏰🔮🏰🔮🏰🔮🏰🔮🏰🔮🏰🔮🏰🔮🏰🔮🏰🔮🏰🔮🏰🔮🏰🔮🏰🔮

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for joining me for these missing scenes and for the enjoyment I always receive from the immensely talented ChrisCalledMeSweetie, a teacher in RL and fandom. Wonderful mentor and friend, I salute you. 🍎
> 
> A special prize consisting of an invisible bouquet from Mrs. Hudson's garden for those who spot the Disney Easter Eggs in this story. 
> 
> Lastly, readers, dear readers, let down your inhibitions.  
> Please kudo or comment, I ❤️ recognition. 😘


End file.
